cis_celebritiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Valeriy Meladze
Valeriy Meladze is a Russian singer of Georgian descent. He is the brother of composer and producer Konstantin Meladze, who writes songs for him. Biography 'Early life' Valeriy Meladze was born on 23 June 1965 in Batumi in the family of Shota and Nelly Meladze, who were engineers. Valeriy has a brother, Konstantin (1963), and a sister, Liana (1968). He was an impatient and disobedient child, while his brother was very quiet. He went to music school and learned to play the piano. In school he did not study well. Since his parents, his grandmother and his grandfather were engineers, he decided to enter the Engineering Institute. Meladze entered the Nikolayev Shipbuilding Institute in Ukraine to study mechanical engineering of ship power plants. In 1985, Valeriy's brother started playing keyboard in the group "April". After some time, Valeriy started to sing in this group as a back-up vocalist, but this group broke up. 'First success' When he was studying in his third year he met his future wife Irina. They married in 1989. He lived in a dormitory and he lacked scholarships to feed his wife and daughter. During this year, his homemade album "April" reached the producer of the successful Soviet Union group "Dialog". The producer liked Valeriy's voice. Valeriy began singing the group as the lead singer and Konstantin started to write songs for the group. In 1991, was released "Dialog"s album - "Poseredine Mira" (Посерeдине Мира; Middle Of The World). In 1993, the producer of the group died and the group had financial problems. "Dialog" lost popularity and in end of 1993 Meladze left the group. During The Moscow Tour, they met their future producer Evgeniy Friendland. Evgeniy helped to record the first of Valeriy's songs - "Ne Trevoz Mne Dushu Skripka" (Не тревожь мне душу, скрипка; Don't Disturb my soul, violin). After the success of the song, Evgeniy asked Valeriy to change his last name (surname) from "Meladze" to "Lisov" or "Lisovskiy", because the translation of "mela" from Georgian to Russian is "lisa" (English: fox). However, he refused to change his name. Many labels didn't want to work with Meladze, "because this music was not modern...long and not happy". But in 1995 their demo record was heard by Alla Pugacheva and she invited Valeriy to sing their song at "The Christmas Meeting" in Moscow. After success at "the meeting" Valeriy released his debut solo album "Sera" (Сера) on the music label "Souz". Song "Sera" - one of the more successful of Valeriy's songs at that moment. Also songs "Poserеdine Leta" (Посередине Лета; The Middle Of Summer) and "Noch' Pered Rozdestvom" (Ночь Перед Рождеством; Christmas Eve) had major success. 'Continued career' In end of 1995 Valeriy won two awards, Ovatsii and Zvezdy in nomination "Debut Of Year" and "The Best Singer of Year". In October 1996 his second studio album Posledniy romantik (The Last Romanticist) was released. In early of 1997 was Valeriy gave 19 concerts in the biggest Russian cities. 7 and 8 March Valeriy sang in Olympiskiy, Moscow. In end of year was released first concert and video record album "Live Olympik Moscow". In 1998, the brothers broke off their relationship with the producer Evgeniy Friendland and with label "Souz". But in January of that year, the third studio album Samba Belogo Motylka (Samba of the White Moth) was released. After dispute with a producer, Valeriy changed his public image, he start to wear only formal clothes and songs became more cruel and aggressive. In 1999 Konstantin moved to Kiev to work on Ukrainian telechannel "Inter" and wrote less songs for his brother. Therefore Valeriy released greatest hits album "The Best". Many fans thought that Valery left show-business. However in the end of 1999 was released fourth studio album - "Vsyo Tak I Bylo" (Russian: Всё так и было, English: All was this way) on a new label "Iseburg Mesic". Songs "Mechta" (Russian: Мечта, English: Dream), "Rassvetnaya" (Russian: Рассветная, English: Daybreakly) and "Krasivo" (Beautiful;Красиво) have topped the Russian charts. In same year Meladze voiced cartoon "Neznajka Na Lune" and wrote a song with the same name. In 2000 brothers founded Russian-Ukrainian pop group "Nu Virgos (ВИА Гра). At this time Valeriy took a pause in his career. But in 2004 was released songs in duet with "Via Gra" "Prityazeniya Bolshe Net" (Притяжения Больше Нет; which can be translated both as 'No More Attraction' or 'No More Gravity') and "Okean I Tri Reki" (Ocean and Three rivers; Океан и Три Реки) (in 2003). In same year a greatest hits album Nastojashee (Really, The real Ones; Настоящее) was released. Fedor Bondarchuk filmed a video "Komediant", which was banned in Russia. On March 1, 2002 Valeriy acted in Kreml and later that year performed 11 concerts on a US tour. The same year Meladze took part in a First Chanel project "10 songs of Moscow" and sung the song "Podmoskovnie Vechera" (Russian: Подмосковные вечера, English: Moscow Evenings). In 2003 he released his fifth album Nega (Нега), including the songs "Se La Vi", "Ya NE Mogu Bez Tebya" and "Oskolki Leta", which was a hit in the CIS. In early 2003 the album Sera was re-released, "Poslednij Romantik", "Samba Belogo Motilka" and "Vse tak i bilo". Also was released album "Nega" (Russian: Нега). In 2004 Meladze won two awards "MUZ-TV" and "Russian Music Awards" as "The Best Vocalist", "The Best Song" (Pritashenya Bolishe Net) and "The Best Duet". In 2005 Valery was "The Best Singer" again and also won award as "The Best Duet" with "Okean I Tri Reki". He has released a compilation "Okean" for the tenth career. In 2006 Valery won award as "Singer Of Year" and became a meritorius artist of Russia. The Meladze brothers were the producers o"Factory of Stars" in 2007. In end of 2008 Valery became People's artist of Chechnya and released sixth studio album "Despite". In 2012, he became a host of TV Show "Clash of the Choirs." In 2013, he was invited to a music contest "I want to Nu Virgos" to sing a duet with one of the groups of semifinalists. In 2015, in honor of the anniversary of Valery Meladze (50 years), the production center Velvet Music presented him with an album of his songs, which were sung by the artists of the label. In the same year, Valery and Konstantin Meladze for the first time in 30 years recorded a duet of the song "My brother." Every year, Valery Meladze is a member of the jury of the international competition of young singers of popular music "New Wave". Personal life *First wife - Irina Meladze (Malukhin). Valery and Irina marriage issued in March 1989. For the sake of Moscow registration they had to arrange a fictitious divorce in 1998 they married again. In 2012, relationship between spouses have been virtually eliminated. In January 21, 2014 world number Judicial section 199 of the metropolitan area Kuntsevo satisfied the claim of the singer Valery Meladze for divorce from his wife Irina. **Daughter Inga (February 7, 1991). **Daughter Sophie (May 18, 1999). **Daughter Arina (December 7, 2002). *Relationship - Albina Dzhanabaeva (April 9, 1979), Russian actress, singer, TV presenter. Former soloist of Ukrainian female pop group "Nu Virgos". **Son Konstantin (February 26, 2004). He was born when Valeriy Meladze was married to his first wife, Irina. **Son Luka (July 2, 2014) Videography *'1994' - Don't disturd my soul, violin *'1995' - Sera *'1995' - The middle of summer *'1995' - Christmas Eve *'1996' - You're so beautiful today *'1996' - Woman from a high society *'1997' - Sambo of White Moth *'1998' - Beautiful *'1998' - Queen of freeway *'1998' - Old year *'1999' - Dream *'1999' - Dawn *'2000' - Tequila-love *'2001' - Play-actor *'2002' - Hide tears from strangers *'2002' - I can't live without you *'2003' - Ocean and three rivers (feat. Nu Virgos) *'2003' - C'est la vie *'2004' - There are no more attraction (feat. Nu Virgos) *'2004' - Debris of summer *'2005' - Salut, Vera! *'2005' - Foreigner *'2006' - No Hassles *'2006' - Return my love (feat. Ani Lorak) *'2007' - I don't need sugar *'2007' - Parallels *'2008' - Unrequited (feat. Anastasia Prihodko) *'2008' - Despite *'2010' - Turn around (feat. Grigory Leps) *'2010' - Heavens *'2011' - Stay with me *'2012' - Lost and not found *'2012' - The light of the setting sun (feat. Vahtang) *'2013' - Don't lose me (feat. Valeriya) *'2014' - Free flight *'2015' - White birds Filmography *'1996' - Old songs about the main 2 - Taxi driver *'1997' - Old songs about the main 3 - Mimino *'2002' - Cinderella - Cinderella's father, watchmaker *'2004' - Sorochintsky Fair - The Devil *'2006' - Star Holidays - Captain Zet *'2008' - New Rate - a Georgian *'2011' - Grandfather Frost always rings three times! - Grandpa Frost Soundtracks *1996 - "To die of love and happiness" ( "Loneliness", "Christmas", "Road") *1996 - "Old songs about the main-2" ( "Jamaica") *1997 - "Ten songs about Moscow" ( "Moscow Nights") *1997 - "Old songs about the main-3" ( "my Asterisk clear") *1999 - "Dunno on the Moon (Cartoon)" ( "Dunno on the Moon") *2000 - "Old songs about the main thing. PS "(" The Wedding ") *2001 - "Women's happiness" ( "Do not go") *2002 - "Cinderella" ( "Why can not people") *2004 - "Sorochintsy Fair (Musical)" ( "You like me," "Do not buy love") *2006 - "Star Holidays" ( "Do it now!") *2006 - "The First House" ( "Under the Snow") *2008 - "Admiral" ( "Despite") *2008 - "Inhabited Island" ( "She will never be mine") *2011 - "Santa Claus always rings three times!" ( "Old Year") *2016 - "The Milky Way" ( "Love and Milky Way") Awards *'1996 '- winner of the "Ovation" in the category "Song of the Year" (the song "Sera") *'1996 '- Prize "Golden Gramophone" (song "The Girl from high society") *'1999 '- winner of the "Ovation" in the nomination "Singer of the Year" *'2000 '- Prize "Golden Gramophone" (the song "Tequila-love") *'2003 '- Prize "Golden Gramophone" (song "I can not live without you") *'2004' - national music award "Muz-TV" in the nomination "Best Duet" (a duet with the pop-group "VIA Gra" "Ocean and three rivers") *'2004 '- national music award "Muz-TV" in the nomination "Best Performer" *'2004 '- Award «MTV Russia Music Awards 2004" in the category "Best Song" (a duet with the band "VIA Gra" "The attraction is no more") *'2004 '- Prize "Golden Gramophone" (song "The attraction is no more (a duet with the band" VIA Gra ")") *'2005 '- national music award "Muz-TV" in the nomination "Best Duo of the Year" (a duet with the band "VIA Gra" "The attraction is no more") *'2005 '- national music award "Muz-TV" in the nomination "Best Performer" *'2005 '- Prize "Golden Gramophone" (song "Salute, Vera!") *'2006 '- national music award "Muz-TV" in the nomination "Best Performer" *'2006 '- Prize "Golden Gramophone" (the song "No fuss") *'2007 '- Prize "Golden Gramophone" (the song "Sugar is not necessary") *'2008 '- Prize "Golden Gramophone" (song "Parallel") *'2008' - winner of the "Ovation" in the nomination "Pop Music" *'2009 '- Prize "Golden Gramophone" (the song "Against") *'2010 '- diploma "Best Song of 2010" (a duet with Grigory Leps "Turn around") *'2011 '- RU.TV Award 2011 in the category "Best Duo of the Year" (a duet with Gregory Leps "Turn around") *'2011 '- Prize "Golden Gramophone" (the song "Heavens") *'2013 '- RU.TV Award 2013 in the category "Best Singer" *'2013 '- national music award "Muz-TV" in the nomination "The best duo of the year" (duet with Vakhtang "The light of the setting sun") *'2013' - Prize "Golden Gramophone" (the song "Light of the setting sun" (a duet with Vakhtang) *'2014 '- national music award "Muz-TV" in the category "Best Video" (a duet with Valeria "Do not lose me") *'2014 '- Prize "Golden Gramophone" (the song "Free Flight") *'2014' - Award "Singer of the Year" *'2015' - RU.TV Award 2015 in the category "Artist of the Year" *'2015 '- Prize "Golden Gramophone" (song "White Birds") Songs Category:Singers Category:Actors Category:Male celebrities